Danny Phantom and the chamber of secrets
by DPhantomtomboy
Summary: DP,HP XOVER OC No pairing right now. Danny has been told that he and his sister are to attend hogwarts this year.Can the magical trio get along with the new comers? while Harry become jealous of Danny? find out soon. discontinued


**Yes,cough hello people.You all probly want to kill me but please listen.I got a new computer and stuff so thats why i haven't been updating.Well here ya go,a brand new story.I gave up on the goblet of fire one.It was so horrible.I didn't want to do the first movie so here is the second one.Oh and Viola,my OC.looks like danny but has long black hair dark blue eyes instead of light for some reason i am not saying.And she wears a lotta purple.So please don't ask me who she is for i will say it once more.OC OC OC OC OC.**

**Danny Phantom belongs to butch hartman not me yatta yatta.**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and warner brothers still not me yatta yatta.**

**Enjoy.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny,Sam and Tucker were eating in the nasty burger.Yet again Tucker was boring Sam by talking about his PDA.Danny wasn't really listening though.His eyelids kept threatening to close on him.He'd spent yet another night catching ghosts that shouldn't of gotten out of the ghost zone.He growled slightly,remembering that his dad broke the lock on the ghost portal and because of that ghosts where coming out in the hundreds and giving the fourteen year old no time to do anything else.For mean he was already grounded for a month for not being into school on time.His parents had been worried about his grades and Vlad had been around his house a lot lately.

Suddenly Viola came up to him,out of breath.He stared at her for a minute as she got her breath back.She stood up straight and looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"Danny,we got a slight problem back at the house.You really need to come see."

"No! not ghosts again." He moaned."Can't you handle it?"

Viola shook her head."Its not ghosts..Its some freaky thing.You have to come."

He stood up yawning,Sam and Tucker looked at him,

"You want us to come?"

"No its fine." He answered,"You seem to have fun here.I'll probly catch up with you later."

"Come on!" Viola got annoyed and grabbed Danny by the arm.Dragging him out the doors of the ghost infected walls of the unhealthy resturant.

She stopped outside the double doors of the resturant,letting go of his arm.The night sky hovered above them,the only thing giving them light were the street lights.She reathed in the fresh air as she finally got that sickening smell of the fast food out of her system.

"You going to tell me why you really dragged me away from my friends now?" Danny crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I told you the truth and they are my friends too...kinda."

"So you're trying to tell me some weird little thing came out of the ghost zone and you have no idea what it is?"

"It never came out of the ghost zone Danny.I have some idea what it is,cause it looks like an elf wearing a little..weird old cloth thing.It said it was looking for you."

"So you left it alone in our house!?" He shouted.

"No.I left it with Jazz.Which is better then nothing."

"Just come on." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to Fenton works.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

They came to a tall building at a street corner a couple minutes later.Ontop of the building had a huge lab like thing and on the wall it had a sign saying Fenton works.Viola stayed outside while Danny walked in,only to find a creature with bat like ears and bulging green eyes smacking itself with his mom's favourite lamp.The red head that was his sister jazz was trying to wrench the lamp away from the elf like creature,but her attempts where hopeless.

"Bad Dobby!" The elf screamed as it continued to hit itself with the lamp.

Danny decided,he didn't know if this _thing _was dangerous or not so he let the two rings appear around his waist and traveling opposite directions from each other. Transforming into his alter ego Danny Phantom.The room suddenly dropped in tempature and jazz shivered.Not having got used to the cold that seemed to radiate off her little brother while he was in ghost form.Dobby let go of the lamp and turned towards the ghost boy."D-Danny Phantom? Dobby come to warn you."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**So did ya like the first chapter? hate it? think its needs improvement? want to give some ideas? tell me in a review.Just don't flame.Tell me nicely and i will see to it that it is done.**

**Bye now DPhantomtomboy**


End file.
